


The Glamorous Life

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, DEAD FIC, Domestic, Early Work, Established Relationship, Humor, Ignoring Zebra, M/M, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three things happening in Ryan’s life. His father recently died and he has to settle the will with his crazy ass siblings. He has to deal with his annoying assistant for the umpteenth time. And he has to make arrangement with his ex-fiancé in order to see his son. Life couldn’t get any sweeter? Oh yea, he’s also dating Elliot Stabler from the Special Victims Unit.</p>
<p>originally posted on 09/17/2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glamorous Life

“To my son Joseph…” the lawyer read from the paper. After spending thirty minutes of nonstop talking about his client’s “good” character, he finally got to the most important part: who gets the money.  
  
Ryan sat in the cushioned chair, tapping his feet on the hard, wooden floor. He appeared calm, composed, but his mind wondered to other things in the room, such as the pale white walls or the God awful fake plant on the table. His father’s lawyer should have called them so he wouldn’t waste time being there. But, nothing goes his way.  
  
He looked at his brother, Little Joe, or should he say Big Joe. Small balls of sweat formed on his fat head while his hand shook. He wore that shitty, tight blue shirt and the ridicules tie and jacket. Ryan tried to tell him the outfit was a mess, but his brother called him a fucking fairy and wore it anyway. This was what he gets for telling his family about why Jennifer and him broke up.  
  
“I’ll leave you with my prize possessions…”  
  
He saw Joe leaning forward. His brother tried not to smile but failed miserably.  
  
Ryan believed their father probably left him nothing. He was a stingy man who kept his money tighter than a dog to his bone.  
  
“…all of my album collections and twelve dollars.”  
  
Joe’s face was brighter than Christmas lights.  
  
“What do you mean ‘twelve dollars? Does he know I need the money to pay off my mist…I mean I need it for my…did you read the will right, Mr. Philips?”  
  
Mr. Philips looked through the papers before readjusting his glasses.  
  
“I’m sorry. I read the last sentence wrong.”  
  
He smiled.  
  
“You’ll receive twelve hundred dollars, in which half will be deducted due to personal matters only you’ll know.”  
  
Joe’s balled his hand into a fist and continued to glare at Mr. Philips. Ryan was glad he wasn’t the target of Joe’s intense anger. It wasn’t Mr. Philips fault; he was the messenger, nothing more or less. It was his fault for trying to purse a singing career, or having three mistresses on the side.  
  
Ryan looked at the clock and sighed.  
  
“To my dear daughter, Angela, you have done many things for me. I will never forget it and, therefore, I will leave you…”  
  
Angie wiped the tears from her eyes despite them being real as Mr. Philips’ toupee. What she did behind closed doors would put the scrums the SVU detectives arrested to shame. Ryan wasn’t an angel either but, at least, he didn’t treat his intolerable father like shit.  
  
He watched her expression slightly changed. Her eyes were still puffy and red, but a slight smile appeared on her Botox face.  
  
“…the summer house in Phoenix, Arizona and two millions dollars. As for my nephew, he will receive a trust fund worth six million dollars and he will not access it until he is of age.”  
  
“That’s it?” She asked.  
  
Mr. Philips sighed. Ryan knew he was fed up too. Like he suggested, he should had called them and told them what they should expect in the mail. There, Ryan didn’t have to see his greedy siblings and he can carry on with his life.  
  
“Yes, Mrs. Charleston.”  
  
The frown on her face could cut metal. She stuffed the handkerchief in her Gucci purse. When his sister was mad, hell has no fury. It was a little fire compared to her roaring flames.  
  
The lawyer’s eyes met Ryan and he knew it was his turn. He bet his father left him nothing but his book collections. He might receive some money but nothing compared to Joe and Angie. It was fine by him. At least he can leave the lawyer’s office with some dignity.  
  
Ryan could feel his siblings’ burning glares.  _Great, another reason to have them railing my ass._  
  
“To my other son Ryan, the rock of this family, although you didn’t pursue a career in business, I still love you. I’ll leave you with…”  
  


  
**~o0O0o~**

 

“You’re Dad gave you what?” Elliot asked.  
  
Ryan sighed. He grabbed two beers from the fridge and went in the living room.  
  
“For the last time, he gave me over five million dollars, a 2010 Benz, a summer house in France, six million for my kid’s trust fund, and total control over his estate.” He handed him a beer.  
  
“Damn. The only thing my Pops gave me was a busted radio and a ‘fuck you’ later for marrying Kath. He was a strange man.” He swallowed the cold liquid.  
  
“I rather have the busted radio than handling a whole estate,” he sat next to him on the sofa, “You don’t know the pressure he put on me. After the lawyer read the will, Angie and Joe railed my ass.” In one take, he finished his beer. He still remembered the nasty looks his own family gave him.  
  
It must’ve been some vague reason he left him the estate. Not that his father didn’t love his other siblings, but something wasn’t right.  
  
“The way you told me how much he gave them, I wouldn’t blame them.”  
  
Ryan nudged Elliot with his elbow, making him choke on his beer. Why his boyfriend always say what’s on his mind? Blunt and to the point, something Ryan had to get used to.  
  
“You’re supposed to be on my side,  _baby_.” He rubbed his face. “This is bullshit. Joe thinks I used my ‘lifestyle’ to seduce Dad and Angie isn’t any better. She thinks I slipped him some drugs. The people I thought had my back are now my number one enemies.”  
  
He felt Elliot wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. His hot breath trickled down his neck which made him shivered. He let himself settled into Elliot’s warm embrace. Ryan sighed. Blunt, and to the point, and a tease, that was Elliot.  
  
“They’ll get over it, Ryan. Money come and go, but ya’ll family.”  
  
“Not when it comes to money. They can hold grudges. Joe still hasn’t forgiven Dad about the six hundred bucks.”  
  
“It was Joe’s fault for trying to become a singer.”  
  
Ryan elbow pressed firmly on his knees as he looked to the floor. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. His family wasn’t like any normal Irish, self-made, upper class family. Dysfunctional wasn’t the right word, but it was close.  
  
“It doesn’t matter, El, they’re still pissed.”  
  
“Just give it more time. They can’t stay mad at your forever.”  
  
“Maybe,” he mumbled against his hand. He removed them and faced the other Irish man. “Maybe not, I don’t know.” Ryan paused before a chuckle escaped his lips. “Heh, I wonder how Joe’s mistresses feel about not receiving anything.”  
  
“He’s still seeing all three.” Elliot took another snip of beer.  
  
“Yep. Don’t know how he does it despite-”  
  
“Yea.” A smirk appeared on his face which caused Ryan to laugh even more. Joes wasn’t the most attractive person but women still want him…or his wallet. Lack of wallet, he thought.  
  
The laugher died down and Ryan finally exhaled.  
  
“How’s Robert and Chris?”  
  
“Same old, same old. Robert retired to Spain. He invited us for a visit. I don’t know, I should take some time off and visit him. I haven’t seen him in God knows when.”  
  
“Do it. You work too much. Take your kids with you. It would be fun to see another country.”  
  
“Kathy will kill me if I take Dickie and Liz outta school. Maureen is taking her…bar exam.”  
  
Ryan snickered.  
  
Elliot nudged him playfully.  
  
“Kathleen hasn’t finished college yet. So…”  
  
“I mean, in the summer.”  
  
Elliot shrugged. Ryan knew the answer before he could spit it out.  
  
“Maybe. Then Chris, he’s still Chris. How’s Jay?”  
  
Ryan smiled. It was his turn to be the bragging dad. Most people didn’t know he have a child. As a matter of fact, most people didn’t know he have a life outside the Crime Scene Unit. Just because he worked all day and share a couple of beers with his colleague doesn’t mean it was all he does.  
  
“Great! He’s starting kindergarten in September. I haven’t spent any time with him since Jen took him to see her folks in Vermont. I hope I get to see him before school starts. He’s taller since the last time you’ve saw him.”  
  
“Taller? Damn, they grow so fast. I can still remember Maureen saying her first words and before I knew it, she’s becoming a lawyer.”  
  
“What if she becomes the new ADA for your unit, El?” he whispered teasingly in his ear.  
  
“She better not.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“Let’s leave it at that.” Elliot pushed Ryan onto his back and straddled him. “Besides, I think we did enough talking for one night.”  
  
Ryan pulled him by the tie until he was an inch away from devouring his lips. The smirk he became accustomed to, stayed on his face. It made him look years younger and even sexier.  
  
“I believe your right. We can talk later, agreed.”  
  
Elliot responded by kissing him hungrily. Ryan thought his toes curled or his insides exploded. Just having his lips nibbled, chewed, and tasted by Elliot was enough to make him shiver and crave it more. He grinded his cock against Elliot’s, gripping the back of his head until his knuckles turned white. He groaned and quivered as his lover’s electric hands massaged his back.  
  
Perhaps now, he could finally get some without any interruptions. No phone calls, work, kids, exes, or noisy family members: it was just them.  
  
Ryan arched his back as Elliot nibbled along his neck while his hands ran down his exposed stomach. He untucked his shirt, feeling his hard abs and caressing the skin before his fingers found his belt. He bit his lower lip, feeling Elliot sucking on his nipple before trailing down his stomach. Damn that man and his tongue, making him want to come as quickly as possible. Maybe he should include his hands in the equation since they tease every part of his body.  
  
Ryan didn’t know or really gave two shits about it. He wanted Elliot. He wanted to feel skin, lips, and cocks. He undid his belt and about to start on his zipper. He was so close of having what he wanted. He could actually taste it and see his mouth sucking on the thick prick while his come pour through his lips.  
  
He moaned, his legs wrapped around his waist while Elliot licked his navel. He wished Elliot can rip his pants and just suck him…  
  
 _ **Exit light. Enter night. Take my hand. We're off to never never-land.**_  
  
“Shit, my cellphone.” Elliot quickly got off of him and searched for his phone.  
  
“Mine’s too.” How they got the same ringtone for their phones, Ryan will never know. He hoped it wasn’t him. He hoped to God it wasn’t him.  
  
He pulled his phone of out his pocket.  
  
“Hey Ryan.”  
  
 _Shit._  
  
“Yea, what is it, Dale?”  
  
“We need you at Central Park. This scene is brutal, man.”  
  
“I’ll be there in five. Bye.”  
  
“I guess we’re working the same case. I’m heading toward Central Park. Need a lift?” Elliot tucked in his shirt.  
  
“I’m good. No one knows about us. It would be hard to explain why I’m riding with you.”  
  
Elliot shrugged.  
  
“Your car broke down and you needed a ride. It’s none of their business who you’re sleeping with.”  
  
“True, but, you know, cops that are gay or…”  
  
“I know. I’ll see you at the crime scene.” He kissed him gently before grabbing his suit jacket and left the apartment.  
  
Ryan cursed under his breath. It was hard for El to come out, not only to his coworkers but his ex-wife. He had a support system, Ryan didn’t. He couldn’t risk coming out, again. He still find his brother’s offensive words awful and even childish. He worked many years to become the head crime scene investigator and he wasn’t about to let it go to waste. He loved Elliot, God knows he did, but he had to keep it in the dark until he was ready.


End file.
